


Keep Me Warm

by RainySteve



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve





	Keep Me Warm

Khione, that goddess is one resentful bitch. Of course she was too cowardly to plan another attack on them -it’s not like she stood a chance anyways- but she was annoying enough to turn the Argo II into a huge, flying freezer. Oh the joys of being a demigod, Piper thought as she curled into a ball and failed miserably at getting any sleep. Did she even have any toes left?

Sleep. I’m so cold. Just sleep. Hello, frostbite. Who am I kidding?!

With a huff she pulled the covers away and pulled them back on almost immediately. She had planned on throwing on a coat, a pair of her warmest boots and taking a walk around, create some body heat, but by the time she get both arms inside her coat she’d be frozen to the spot. Curse you Khione!!! I actually curse your wretched being you-

A knock on the door stopped her vengeful thoughts. It was probably Hazel letting her known that her shift was over. Great! I didn’t get ANY sleep! Had it really been that long? Either way, she wasn’t getting up until completely necessary. “Come in”

The door tentatively creaked and Piper nudged her face into the pillow taking in the last remains of the so called warmth she had now.

"Pipes?" Was that Jason? "Piper, are you asleep?"

She failed to suppress a smile against her pillow. “No, it’s too cold for that”

"Yeah," he answered and ,even under her covers, she could tell he was scratching the back of his neck the way he did when he was nervous. He was just so proper that even the small fact that his girlfriend was in bed and that they were alone in her room made him blush. Adorable.

Piper stuck her head out enough to meet his gaze. Just as she imagined, his hand was nicely placed behind his neck, making his strong arm more prominent. “C’mere” she smiled and so did he. Proximity might still make him nervous but he was no longer afraid of it. It was Piper and ,without Leo’s presence, it was in fact very cold.

"Gods you’re freezing Piper," his rough thumb drawing circles on her flushed cheeks anyways. He was seating next to her, his pajama bottom covered legs hanging off the side.

"Get under the covers"

"I don’t-"

She rolled her eyes. “Just do it Jason, I only request your body heat”

"Because that makes it all more decent"

She laughed while he got under the covers, immediately pulled into and embrace that sent shivers up his spine. Her fingers were freezing but he wouldn’t dare pull away. They barely ever got to be alone like this; Have some quality time without it involving cutting off a god’s horn or being in any sort of dangerous life threatening situation. Just a small moment in the middle of the painfully cold night.

They laid there for a couple of minutes; counting each other’s breaths and listening to their heartbeats.

It was ironic how neither if them were the kind to do just what they were doing. Piper had practically programmed herself to act as least sentimental as she could be for as long as she could remember, no vulnerability, just armor. It’d been the same for Jason all his life as well, but for him it wasn’t a defense mechanism, it was a responsibility. Now, they could leave that behind, if only for that moment. No one was watching, no one could tell that -in between those clam breaths and heartbeats- they were both terrified. No matter how annoyed Piper acted about Khione, she knew she was a goddess. And while she might be too scared after being beat twice, maybe her brothers weren’t. They were dealing with immortals, nothing was fair about their battle, so who cares about looking vulnerable anymore?

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You do realize we’ll have to get up in like two hours, right?”

"Shut up," she told him, not giving him a chance to keep talking by brushing her lips against his. He chuckled but didn’t pull away. Before he knew it, his hands where brushing her bare back and hers where fisting his shirt.

When Hazel did come to tell Piper about her shift, she found them tangled into each other’s limbs but -much unlike her boyfriend- she didn’t disturb them. A small grin played across her lips as she closed the door behind.


End file.
